I Wanna Have Your Babies!
by Sexy-chan
Summary: Based of the song "I Wanna Have Your Babies" by Natasha Bedingfield! Cargan! rated t just to be safe


**Well I heard this song on the movie "Baby on board" and I thought it would make a good Cargan story **

**Soooo here it is! **

**Song: I wanna have your babies**

**Artist: Natasha Bedingfield **

**(Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm)What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas, but what if it don't? What happens in my head stays in my head stays in my head, but what if it wont?...**

Ever since Kendall had the triplets, and Carlos and I had started dating, I've been having these weird thoughts about babies. Every time I see one, I think about what it would be like if Carlos and I had one.

**What if you what I was thinking, would it make you, 'Whoah!'**

I sometimes, even wondered what it would be like if Carlos knew, and everytime, it came out as him being freaked out and running away. *sigh*

**I don't wanna risk putting my foot in it, so I keep my mouth closed.**

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yea Logan?" he looked at me with those innocent eyes, and I chickened out.

"Nevermind…"

**All you hear is: (Mmm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip (Mmm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gotta 'beep' out what I really wanna shout.**

Carlos pinned me on the bed looking seriously into my eyes.

"Logan, I'm worried about you. You space out twenty-four seven, and you think _way_ more than you usually do. So, tell me what wrong."

'Carlos I'm not sure but I think I wanna have your-

"Mmm, mm, mm, mm, mm,!"

"Logan, I don't understand a word you're saying."

**Whoops, did I say it out loud? Did you find out? I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see them springing up like daisies.**

It's official. I want to have Carlos's babies. Oh god!

**Yeah… Some of my feelings keep escaping, so I make it a joke.**

I waited till we were alone to ask.

"Carlos what do you think about having kids?"

Unfortunately, he was drinking soda at the time, shocked; he spit red Hawaiian punch all over the white bed sheets.

"W-WHAT! I mean kids are sweet and all but-but-but-…"

"Carlos, man calm down. I was kidding!" Not really…

He seemed to relax after that.

"Oh, dude, don't scare me like that!"

**Nonchalant, I keep on faking, so my heart don't get broke. **

"Logan, you've been looking too depressed. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"Y-Yeah!"

I gave him the best fake smile I could muster, hoping this was the time he was having one of his dense moments. Thank Gosh!

**I'm in a big, big, big, big ocean in a tiny little boat. I'll only put the idea out there if I know it's gonna float.**

A big part of me is begging to tell Carlos, but I know he'll freak out, but the other is saying he'll understand. So until I know for sure, I'm keeping quiet.

**All you hear is: (Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gonaa button my lips so the truth don't slip. (Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gotta 'beep' out what I really wanna shout.**

I was going to say it! 'Carlos Garcia, I wanna have your babies.' But…

"Mmm, mm, mm, mm." was all that came out…again.

**Whoops, did I say it out loud? Did you find out? I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see them springing up like daises.**

"I wanna have your baby" I murmured.

"What'd you say Logan!"

"Huh! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Okay then...?" He looked skeptical but walked off.

"Phew…"

**Cause in my head there's a slot machine, and I'm betting you're the one in my hopes and dreams. La la la la la, la la la la la la la. La la la la la, la la, la la.**

I knew Carlos was the one, and there's is no other guy like him that I'd want to have kids with.

**Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was going on in my brain**

"Logan, sometimes I wonder what's going on up there."

"Trust me Carlos, you don't."

**Trust me it would scare you, that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names.**

"Harvard…"

"Logan, why are you thinking about Harvard?"

"Trust me Carlos, for your own sake, don't ask..."

**If you knew it was all about you, every wish, every candle, every coin in the fountain. Trust me it would scare you.**

Ever since Carlos and I first became best friends, I've had feelings for him, and so every birthday candle I blew on, every wishing well or fountain I pass by, I would blow or throw in a coin, and wish that Carlos would fall in love with me.

**That's why I go: (Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) **

**(Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm…yeah!)**

**(Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip.**

**(Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm) Gotta 'beep' out what I really wanna shout.**

"Carlos I wanna mm, mm, mm, mm."

"You wanna what, Logan?"

"Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm."

**Whoops, did I say it out? Did you find out? I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see then springing up like daisies.**

"Also I have a really big secret. I want to have- *slam!*"

"Carlos! What have I told you about reading my journal!"

Whoah, that was a close one…

**Here's one, there's another. Oh! There's one… There's a baby… there's one. Babies, babies, babies, babies babies, (I wanna have your babies!) One day maybe you'll find out…**

"Logan, I know I wasn't suspose to read your journal, but I really want to know what's wrong with you." He pouted.

I walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"You'll find out one day Carlos, you'll find out."

**Yay! Tell Me what you think! On a scale from 1-5! Ttfn! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
